Frank in the Hat
by Simoriah Tyler
Summary: At the end of chap. 2 it says it's over, it's NOT! There's a new 3rd chapter up! Enjoy!
1. It starts innocently enough

Rocky Horror/The Cat in the Hat Comes Back (I can't think of a good title! AHHHH!)  
  
N/A: I do not own Frank, or any RHPS character for that matter…. though I wish I did =)…. Oh yeah, and "I" is me, & I'm a girl! In the Dr. Seuss book, "I" is a boy, but I changed it bwahahaha!  
  
A lot of the beginning of this is straight from the book, and it follows better if you have the pictures to look at, but just deal…  
  
  
  
This was no time for play.  
  
This was no time for fun.  
  
This was no time for games.  
  
There was work to be done.  
  
All that deep,  
  
Deep deep snow  
  
All that snow had to go.  
  
When out mother went  
  
Down to the town for the day,  
  
She said, "Somebody has to  
  
Clean all this away.  
  
Somebody SOMEBODY  
  
Has to, you see."  
  
Then she picked out two Somebodies.  
  
Sally and me.  
  
Well…  
  
There we were.  
  
We were working like that  
  
And then who should come up  
  
But the CAT IN THE HAT!  
  
"oh-oh!" Sally said.  
  
"Don't you talk to that cat.  
  
That cat is a bad one, that Cat in the Hat.  
  
He plays lots of bad tricks.  
  
Don't you let him come near.  
  
You know what he did  
  
The last time he was here."  
  
"Play tricks?" laughed the cat.  
  
"Oh, my my! No, no, no!  
  
I just want to go in  
  
To get out of the snow.  
  
Keep your mind on your work.  
  
You just stay there, you two.  
  
I will go in the house  
  
And find something to do."  
  
The that cat went right in!  
  
He was up to no good!  
  
So I ran in after  
  
As fast as I could!  
  
Do you know where I found him?  
  
You know where he was?  
  
He was bathing with Frank in the tub!  
  
Yes he was!  
  
The hot water was on  
  
They had steamed up the room  
  
And I said to the cat  
  
"What a bad thing to do!"  
  
"But we like to have fun  
  
In the tub," laughed the cat  
  
"You should try it some time"  
  
Laughed the Cat in the Hat.  
  
And then I got mad.  
  
This was no time for fun.  
  
I said, "Cat! You get out!  
  
And where did Frank come from?"  
  
I demanded of him  
  
My words full of rage  
  
I thought that that cat  
  
Should be locked in a cage.  
  
"This man," the cat said,  
  
With a gesture toward Frank  
  
"He's a close friend of mine,  
  
I like to play with his crank.  
  
As for where he came from,"  
  
Said the cat, very bold,  
  
"He's been under my hat,  
  
Watching you through a hole."  
  
By the cat's words,  
  
I was quite unnerved  
  
I supposed that this Frank  
  
Was just a big perv.  
  
But what a gorgeous perv!  
  
And look at that hat!  
  
Why, he had a hat,  
  
A hat just like that of the cat!  
  
Frank noticed my looking.  
  
My wondering at  
  
That tall red striped tower  
  
His glorious hat!  
  
"Oh this," he remarked, and  
  
pointed to the hat  
  
"This hat has a purpose,  
  
Just like the hat of the cat."  
  
He whipped his hat off  
  
and there popped out a trannie.  
  
Frank said, "This is my friend,  
  
We call her Fannie.  
  
She'll keep this cat busy, she'll mess with his head,  
  
So they'll leave us alone,  
  
And I'll take you to bed!"  
  
The cat seemed mesmerized  
  
By the strangely dressed girl.  
  
"Come ON!" Frank insisted,  
  
"Let's go give it a whirl!"  
  
By the look in his eyes,  
  
I was promptly won over  
  
And he smelled so enticing,  
  
like fresh summer clover.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, guys, I'm all rhymed out for now, but if you review this and ask real nice, I'll gladly add what happened next! 


	2. Wheeheeheeheehooo!

N/A: I still don't own my Frankie… but I'm workin on it ;) no really, I don't own any of it, just my poetry I wrote about it! Thanks for all the begging for this second half, it was great! I love it when people beg to me =)  
  
  
  
He walked me to my room  
  
And then he closed the door.  
  
Then before I knew it,  
  
My clothes were on the floor! (he was in the tub, remember? so no clothes on him!)  
  
"Have you done this before?"  
  
He asked, kissing my head.  
  
As I shook my head no,  
  
He eased me onto the bed.  
  
I lay on my back  
  
And he straddled my hips.  
  
He slowly stroked my body  
  
As his tongue passed between my lips.  
  
I snaked my arms around him  
  
As I returned his kiss.  
  
I pulled him down onto me  
  
His touch was beyond bliss.  
  
He wrapped his arms around me  
  
Pulled me in real tight.  
  
He shifted himself a little  
  
Then reaches and turned out the light.  
  
We were covered in darkness  
  
It was too dark to see  
  
His smile just before  
  
He thrust into me.  
  
A ripple of pleasure  
  
Shot through my whole being.  
  
My surprise pleasured him  
  
He knew I'd had no warning.  
  
He repeated the action  
  
That felt so very good  
  
Kept it going a long while  
  
Just like I knew he would.  
  
When he was finished  
  
He lay his head down on my chest  
  
Of all the nights of my life  
  
This had been the best.  
  
But one thing we'd forgotten  
  
As we rested our sleepy heads  
  
And mother burst through the door  
  
And saw us on the bed!  
  
We'd totally forgotten  
  
That mom was coming home  
  
And that Sally was outside  
  
Shoveling the snow.  
  
It was now dark outside  
  
They'd come in for the night  
  
Finding us like that surely  
  
Gave them quite a fright!  
  
Getting walked in on  
  
Pissed Frank off completely  
  
And while mom was silent with shock  
  
He leapt from the bed quite neatly.  
  
My mother passed out  
  
And Sally was helpless  
  
Frank ran and got a laser  
  
From where? I can't even guess.  
  
He killed them both, then and there  
  
Right there on the spot,  
  
Frank and I got dressed again  
  
And left them there to rot.  
  
He took me to his castle  
  
And gave me my own bed  
  
"I let all of my lovers  
  
Live here with me" he said.  
  
  
  
There! It's done! Actually, I'm kinda sad cuz I'm gonna miss working on it… but then I can always write another fic, now can't I? 


	3. The happy ending

Ok, peoples, here's a new chunk of this poem that I thought I was done with when I finished the last part last spring. But now I'm a little older, a little wiser... oh, who am I kidding? I'm just as nuts as I was before. Well, enough chatter, for your reading pleasure, here's the poem!  
  
  
  
  
I stayed in Frank's castle,  
For a month or two,  
And oh, it was great,  
You're jealous, aren't you?  
  
Frank was my Sugar Daddy,  
And I was his bitch.  
But does Frank's interest last?  
Yeah right. You wish.  
  
Frank soon got bored with me,  
And found someone new.  
And I was left with no one,  
And nothing to do.  
  
I'd walk around the castle  
And help Riffy out.  
Cause if Riffy don't clean,  
Frankie'll shout.  
  
Riff's got it hard,   
And Magenta too.  
Columbia drowns it all out  
With her tapping shoes.  
  
Frank had a new lover  
His name was Dick.  
I hear he's aptly named,  
Frank says he's got a huge stick.  
  
And during the night,  
They made lots of noise.  
Pillow over my head  
I thought, Boys will be boys.  
  
But Frank was still cranky  
And he still made Riffy work  
And me and Magenta too!  
What a jerk!  
  
So Riff and Mags and I  
Decided to make up a plan.  
We'll get ourselves out of here  
As fast as we can!  
  
So we thought long and hard  
Through night and through day  
And finally   
We came up with a way.  
  
Riff got out his laser  
And Mags poofed up her hair  
While Frank and his friends  
Danced in their underwear.  
  
While those two stopped Frankie  
I prepared our escape.  
We left the dead bodies there,  
Disguised as a rape.  
  
Riff blasted off the castle  
But stayed in the atmosphere  
To fly me to my house  
Cause I was staying here.  
  
All that remained there now  
Of Mother and Sally  
Was a pile of bones  
To clean out of the hallway.  
  
Riffy and Mags  
Returned to Transsexual.  
I went back to school  
And became almost normal.  
  
I've now got a boyfriend,  
And I realize I'd never  
Loved Frank nearly as much  
As I love my Trevor!  
  
  
  
  
N/A: I 3 you, Trev!


End file.
